Waffen-Wiki Quellen-Blacklist
Folgende Fachbücher dürfen nicht als Quelle benutzt werden: * A. E. Hartink, Gewehre Enzyklopädie Büchsen aus aller Welt bei Dörfler im Nebel Verlag * A. E. Hartink, Pistolen & Revolver Enzyklopädie bei Dörfler im Nebel Verlag * A. E. Hartink, Militärgewehre-Enzyklopädie bei Dörfler im Nebel Verlag * A. J. Barker, Die deutschen Infanteriewaffen des zweiten Weltkrieges bei Motorbuch Verlag * A. J. Barker, Die britischen und amerikanischen Infanteriewaffen des zweiten Weltkrieges bei Motorbuch Verlag * A. J. Barker, John Walter , Die russischen Infanteriewaffen des zweiten Weltkrieges bei Motorbuch Verlag * Alan K. Russell, Waffen und Gerät Band 3 Moderne Kampfpanzer bei Motorbuch Verlag * Alexander Losert, Visier Special Ausgabe 80 Waffen und Computer-Spiele bei VS Medien * Alexander Lübeke, Typenkompass Panzer der Wehrmacht 1939 bis 1945 bei Motorbuch Verlag * Alexander Lübeke, Typenkompass Panzer der Allierten 1939 bis 1945 bei Motorbuch Verlag * Alexander Lübeke, Waffentechnik im zweiten Weltkrieg bei Parragon Books * Andrew Feinstein, Waffenhandel das globale Geschäft mit dem Tod bei Hoffmann und Campe * Anthony Robinson, Weapons of the Vietnam War bei Bison Books Corp * Arbeitsgemeinschaft Truppendienst, Die Streitkräfte der Staaten des Nahen Ostens und Nordafrikas Teil C Waffen und Gerät I bei Herold * Arbeitsgemeinschaft Truppendienst, Die Streitkräfte der Staaten des Nahen Ostens und Nordafrikas Teil D Waffen und Gerät II bei Herold * Benjamin Lai, Combat Band 37 Chinese Soldier versus Japanese Soldier China 19-37-38 bei Osprey Publishing * Bill Harriman, Weapon Band 50 The Mosin-Nagant Rifle bei Osprey Publishing * Bob Cashner, Weapon Band 27 The FN FAL Battle Rifle bei Osprey Publishing * Carl von Clausewitz, Vom Kriege bei Nikol Verlag * Chris McNab, Schusswaffen Vom Revolver bis zur Vollautomatik Modelle aus aller Welt bei Parragon Books * David Campbell, Elite Band 224 Israeli Paratroopers 1954-2016 bei Osprey Publishing * David Campbell, Combat Band 29 Soviet Paratrooper versus Mujahideen Fighter Afghanistan 1979-89 bei Osprey Publishing * David Chanoff und Doan van Toai, Augenzeuge NAM 22 Die Sicht des Feindes wie die Vietnamesen den Krieg erlebten bei Inland Presse * David Miller, Das Grosse Buch der Handwaffen bei Motorbuch Verlag * David Miller, The Illustraded Books of Guns bei Salamanda Books Limited * Department of the Army, U.S. Army Guerilla Warfare Handbook bei Skyhorse Publishing * Department of the Army, U.S. Counterguerilla Operations Handbook bei The Lyons Press * Department of the Army, U.S. Army Weapoms Systems 2013-2014 bei Skyhorse Publishing * Dieter Handrich, Sturmgewehr 44 Vorgänger, Entwicklung und Fertigung der revolutionärsten Infanteriewaffe bei dwj Verlags GmbH * Dieter Stockfisch, Der Reibert Das Handbuch für den deutschen Soldaten bei Mittler & Sohn GmbH * Diethard Klein, Feuerwaffen bei Moewing * Dilip Hiro, The Longes War The Iran-Iraq Military Conflict bei Paladin Grafton Books * Dipl.-Ing. Herberh Jäger, Waffen Enzyklopädie 7000 Jahre Waffengeschichte Vom Faustkeil bis zur Cruise Missle bei Motorbuch Verlag * Douglas Miller, Armeen und Waffen Band 5 - Die Landsknechte bei wehr & wissen Verlagsgesellschaft mbH * Douglas Welsh, The History of the Vietnam War bei Bison Books Corp, The Hamlyn Publishing * Dr. F.M. von Senger und Etterlin, Die deutschen Panzer 1926-1945 bei J.F. Lehmanns Verlag * Duncan Long, AK47 The Complete Kalashnikov Family of Assault Rifles bei Paladin Press * Ed Nash, Desert Sniper How one ordinary Brit went to war against ISIS bei Little Brown * Edmund Ketter, Jagdwaffenkunde bei RIW-Verlag Okahandja GmbH * Edward Clinton Ezell, The AK47 Story, Evolution of the Kalashnikov Weapons bei Stackpole Books * Edward Clinton Ezell, Kalaschnikow, Das Genie und sein Lebenswerk bei dwj Verlags GmbH * Eric Carle, Die kleine Raupe Nimmersatt bei Gerstenberg * Ernesto "Che" Guevara, Guerilla Warfare bei BN Publishing 2007 * Evan Mawdsley, The Russian Civil War bei Birlinn * F.W.A. Hobart, Das Maschinengewehr Die Geschichte einer vollautomatischen Waffe bei Motorbuch Verlag * F.W.A. Hobart, Die Maschinenpistole Die Geschichte einer vollautomatischen Waffe bei Motorbuch Verlag * G.W.P. Swenson, Das Gewehr Die Geschichte einer Waffe bei Motorbuch Verlag * Gary Paul Johnston & Thomas B. Nelson, The World's Assault Rifles bei Ironside International Publishers inc. * Georg Markham, Guns of the Wild West Firearms of the American Frontier 1849-1917 bei Arms & Armour Press * Georg Markham, Guns of the Elite Special Forces Firearms, 1940 to the Present bei Arms & Armour Press * Gerhars Förster, Peter Hoch, Reinhold Müller, Uniformen europäischer Armeen bei Gondrom Verlag * German Werth, Verdun Die Schlacht und der Mythos bei Bastei-Lübbe Tachenbuch * Goerge Markham, Die japanischen Infanteriewaffen des zweiten Weltkrieges bei Motorbuch Verlag * Gordon L Rottman, Worrior Band 159 US MACV-SOG Reconnaissance Team in Vietnam bei Osprey Publishing * Gordon L. Rottman, Elite Band 216 Vietnam War US & Allied Combat Equipments bei Osprey Publishing * Guido Rosignoli, Rang-u.Ehrenabzeichen der Armeen des 2. Weltkrieges England, Polen, Italien, UdSSR, USA, Deutschland bei Wilhelm Heyne Verlag * Günter Wollert, Reiner Lidschun, Wilfried Kopenhagen, Schützenwaffen Heute (1945-1985) Band 1 bei Brandenburgisches Verlagshaus * Günter Wollert, Reiner Lidschun, Wilfried Kopenhagen, Schützenwaffen Heute (1945-1985) Band 2 bei Brandenburgisches Verlagshaus * Hans-Dieter Götz, Waffenkunde für Sammler vom Luntenschloss zum Sturmgewehr bei Motorbuch Verlag * Hans-Dieter Götz, Die deutschen Militärgewehre und Maschinenpistolen 1871-1945 bei Motorbuch Verlag * Hauptverwaltung Deutsche Volkspolizei, DVP Nr.69 Die Maschinenpistole 44 bei Hauptverwaltung Deutsche Volkspolizei * I. V. Hogg, Armee Pistolen und Revolver Faustfeuerwaffen Weltkrieg I und II bei Motorbuch Verlag * Ian Bottomley, Arma and Armour japanese arms and armour bei Royal Armouries Museum * Ian F. W. Beckett, Encyclopedia of Guerilla Warfare bei Checkmark Books * Ian Hogg, Waffen und Gerät Band 1 Moderne Handfeuerwaffen bei Motorbuch Verlag * Ian Hogg, Waffen und Gerät Band 4 Infanterie-Unterstützungswaffen bei Motorbuch Verlag * Ian Hogg, Rob Adam, Jane's Gun Recognition Guide bei HarperCollins Publishers * Ian V. Hogg, Waffen und Gerät Band 7 Moderne Scharfschützengewehre bei Motorbuch Verlag * Ian V. Hogg, Die deutschen Pistolen und Revolver 1871-1945 bei Motorbuch Verlag * Ian V. Hogg, Meilensteine der Waffengeschichte bei Motorbuch Verlag * Ian V. Hogg, Schusswaffen und wie sie funktionieren bei Motorbuch Verlag * Ian V. Hogg and John Weeks, Military Small Arms of the 20th century bei Arms & Armour Predd * J. Kenneth Edward, Elite Band 208 US Marine Corps Recon and Special Operations Uniforms & Equipment 2000-15 bei Osprey Publishing * Jim Winchester, Kampfflugzeuge Die besten Jäger und Jagtbomber der Welt - von 1914 bis Heute bei Parragon Books * Joe Poyer, The AK-47 and AK-74 Kalashnikov Rifles and Their Variations bei North Cape Publications inc. * Johannes P. Heymann, Das große Schusswaffen-Werkbuch bei Motorbuch Verlag * John Walter, Waffen und Gerät Band 9 Kalaschnikow Das Sturmgewehr und seine Ableger bei Motorbuch Verlag * John Walter, Rifels of the World, the Definitive Illustraded Guide to the World's Centerfire Rifles bei DBI Books Inc. * John Walter, The Handgun Story, A Complete Illustraded History bei Frontline Books * John Walter, The Luger Story, The Standard History of the World's Most Gamous Handgun bei Greenhill Books * Jonathan Ferguson, Lisa Traynor and Henry Yallop, Arms and Armour of the first world war bei Royal Armouries Museum * Julian S. Hatcher, Hatcher's Notebook, A Standard Reference Book for, Shooters, Gunsmiths, Ballistics, Historians, Hunter and Collectors bei Military Service Publishing Company * Karl R. Pawlas, Waffen Revue Nr.1 Juni 1971 Überlebensgewehr "Survival Rifle" bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen * Karl R. Pawlas, Waffen Revue Nr.2 Sept. 1971 Russisches Gewehr "System Mosin-Nagant" bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen * Karl R. Pawlas, Waffen Revue Nr.3 Dez. 1971 CETME-Gewehr, Kal. 7,62 x 51 (Nato) bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen * Karl R. Pawlas, Waffen Revue Nr.4 März 1972 Die ersten deutschen Kampfpanzer bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen * Karl R. Pawlas, Waffen Revue Nr.5 Juni 1972 Lauflose Fliegerpistole System Eisfeld bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen * Karl R. Pawlas, Waffen Revue Nr.6 Sept. 1972 Der britische Langzeitzünder 37 bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen * Karl R. Pawlas, Waffen Revue Nr.7 Dez. 1972 Die 30,5cm Mörser M11, M11/16, M16 bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen * Karl R. Pawlas, Waffen Revue Nr.9 Juni 1973 Die Adlerpistole bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen * Karl R. Pawlas, Waffen Revue Nr.10 Sept. 1973 FBI Killer-Scheibe bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen * Karl R. Pawlas, Waffen Revue Nr.11 Dez. 1973 Schußwaffensachkunde bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen * Karl R. Pawlas, Waffen Revue Nr.12 März 1974 Vierläufige Leuchtpistole bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen * Karl R. Pawlas, Waffen Revue Nr.13 Juni-Aug. 1974 80cm "Dora" bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen * Karl R. Pawlas, Waffen Revue Nr.14 Sept.-Nov. 1974 Maschinenpistole Thompson M1 A1 bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen * Karl R. Pawlas, Waffen Revue Nr.15 Dez.-Febr. 1974/75 Der Thompson Revolver bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen * Karl R. Pawlas, Waffen Revue Nr.16 März-Mai 1975 Panzerkamfpwagen "Maus" bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen * Karl R. Pawlas, Waffen Revue Nr.20 Mai 1976 Schalldämpferwaffen für Geheim-Komandos bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen * Karl R. Pawlas, Waffen Revue Nr.21 Juni-Aug. 1976 60cm Mörser Thor bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen * Karl R. Pawlas, Waffen Revue Nr.23 1976 Maschinenpistole MP 5 bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen * Karl R. Pawlas, Waffen Revue Nr.31 Dez. 1978 S & W Revolver Mod. 4 bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen * Karl R. Pawlas, Waffen Revue Nr. 43 IV. Quertal 1981 Das Sturmgewehr 44 seine Vorläufer und Varianten bei Jornal Verlag Schwend GmbH * Karl R. Pawlas, Waffen Revue Nr.53 II. Quartal 1984 US-Maschinenpistole M 3 und M 3 A 1 bei Jornal Verlag Schwend GmbH * Karl R. Pawlas, Waffen Revue Nr.80 I, Quartal 1991 US Carbine .30 M 1 bis M 3 bei Jornal Verlag Schwend GmbH * Karl R. Pawlas, Waffen Revue Nr.81 II. Quartal 1991 Die 4-cm-Flak 28 "Bofors" bei Jornal Verlag Schwend GmbH * Karl R. Pawlas, Waffen Revue Nr.82 III. Quartal 1991 Das 13-mm-Tankgewehr von Mauser im 1. Weltkrieg bei Jornal Verlag Schwend GmbH * Klaus-Peter König, So photographiert der Sammler bei Pietsch Verlag * Leigh Nevill, New Vanguard Band 257 Technicals Non-Standard Tactical Vehicles bei Osprey Publishing * Len Cacutt, Combat bei Marshall Cavendish Books * Leroy Thompson, Waffen und Gerät Band 11 Einsatzflinten bei Motorbuch Verlag * Leroy Thompson, Weapon Band 37 The M14 Battle Rifle bei Osprey Publishing * Leroy Thompson, Weapon Band 46 The M3 "Grease Gun" bei Osprey Publishing * Major General J I H Owen, Warsaw Pact Infantry and its Weapons bei Brassey's Publishers ldt. * Marcus Cowper & Christopher Pannell, Tank spotter's Guide bei Osprey Publishing * Maria Schlick, Gewere Für Interessierte, Liebhaber und Sammler bei Neuer Kaiser Verlag * Maria Schlick, Pistolen und Revolver Für Interessierte, Liebhaber und Sammler bei Neuer Kaiser Verlag * Maria Schlick, Handfeuerwaffen bei Neuer Kaiser Verlag * Mark Baker, Augenzeuge NAM 25 Der blutige Krieg schockierende Interviews mit Vietnam Veteranen bei Inland Presse * Mark Galeotti, Elite Band 206 Spetsnaz: Russia's Special Forces bei Osprey Publishing * Markus Dierolf, Wöterbuch der Waffentechnik Englisch - Deutsch | Deutsch - Englisch bei dwj Verlags GmbH * Martin J. Barley, Camoflage Uniforms International Combat Dress 1940-2010 bei The Crowood Press * Martin J. Brayley, Kalashnikov AK47 Series The 7.62 × 39 mm Assault Rifles in Detail bei The Crowood Press * Martin Pegler, Weapon Band 6 Sniper Rifles From the 19th to the 21st century bei Osprey Publishing * Martin Pegler, Out of Nowhere A history of the military sniper, from the sharpshooters to Afghanistan bei Osprey Publishing * Martin Windrow, Armeen und Waffen Band 4 - Rommels Wüstenarmee bei wehr & wissen Verlagsgesellschaft mbH * Matthias S. Reckenwald, Visier Special Ausgabe 68 P.38 & P1 Die Pistolenfamilie bei VS Medien * Michael Hodges, AK47, The Story of the Peoples Gun bei Septre * Michael J. H. Taylor, Waffen und Gerät Band 8 Moderne Kampfhubschrauber und Jagtbomber bei Motorbuch Verlag * Michael Simkins, Armeen und Waffen Band 9 - Das Römische Heer von Caesar bis Trajan bei wehr & wissen Verlagsgesellschaft mbH * Mikhail Khvostov, Men-at-Arms Band 305 The Russian Civil War (2) White Armies bei Osprey Publishing * Niel Grant, Weapon Band 39 Mauser Military Rifles bei Osprey Publishing * Nigel Bennet, AK47 Assault Rifle The real weapon of mass destruction bei The History Press * Nina J. Kramer, K98 Der polnische Inter-War Karabiner aus Radom und Warschau bei Selbstverlag * Pawel M. Rozdzestwienski, Krzysztof Haladaj, Karabiny i karabinki Mauser 98 w Wojsku Polskim w latach 1918-1939 bei ZP Grupa Sp-z o.o * Peter Scholl-Latour, Der Tod im Reisfeld Dreißig Jahre Frieg in Indochina bei Bertelsmann Club GmbH * Philip Jowett, Men-at-Arms Band 306 Chinese Civil War Armies 1911-49 bei Osprey Publishing * Philip Jowett, Men-at-Arms Band 463 Chinese Warlord Armies 1911-30 bei Osprey Publishing * Philip Trewhitt, Panzerfahrzeuge vom 1. Weltkrieg bis Heute bei Gondrom Verlag * Prof. Dr. Wolfgang Tarnowski, Samurai Ritter des Fernen Ostens bei Tessloff Verlag * R. Blake Stevens & Edward C. Ezell, The Black Rifle, M16 Retrospective bei Collector Grade Publications * Reiner Lidschun, Günter Wollert, Infanteriewaffen Illustrierte Enzyklopädie der Infanteriewaffen aus aller Welt bis 1945 bei Parragon Books * Robert Forczyk, Combat Band 11 German Infantryman versus Russian Infantryman 1914-15 bei Osprey Publishing * Roland Kalternegger, Waffen- Arsenal Waffen und Ausrüstung der deutschen Gebirgstruppe im zweiten Weltkrieg bei Podzun-Pallas Verlag * Roland Korioth, Classic Gun Ausgabe 2/2013 Die Krieghoff Classic neu Erfunden bei Brandenburger Tor Verlag * Roland Korioth, Classic Gun Ausgabe 1/2013 Wiedergeburt einer legende Die Sauer 90 lebt bei Brandenburger Tor Verlag * Sascha Numßen, Dr. David Th. Schiller, Visier Spezial Nr.25 Kalaschnikow Der Konstrukteur und seine Waffe Vom AK 47 zum PK bei Vogt-Schild Deutschland GmbH * Small Arms Survey Geneva, Small Arms Survey 2002 - counting the human cost bei Cambridge University Press * Small Arms Survey Geneva, Small Arms Survey 2005 - weapons at war bei Cambridge University Press * Small Arms Survey Geneva, Small Arms Survey 2007 - guns and the city bei Cambridge University Press * Small Arms Survey Geneva, Small Arms Survey 2008 - risk adn resilience bei Cambridge University Press * Small Arms Survey Geneva, Small Arms Survey 2013 - everyday danger bei Cambridge University Press * Small Arms Survey Geneva, Small Arms Survey 2014 - woman and guns bei Cambridge University Press * Small Arms Survey Geneva, Small Arms Survey 2015 - weapons and the world bei Cambridge University Press * Stephen Bull, Elite Band 168 World War II Street-Fighting Tactics bei Osprey Publishing * Stephen Turnbull, Weapon Band 5 Katana: The Samurai Sword bei Osprey Publishing * Steven J. Zaloga, Weapon Band 60 The Anti-Tank Rifle bei Osprey Publishing * Steven J. Zaloga & Jim Kinnear, New Vanguard Band 20 T-34-85 Medium Tank 1944-94 bei Osprey Publishing * T. J. O'Malley, Waffen und Gerät Band 6 Moderne Schützenpanzer und MTW bei Motorbuch Verlag * Terence Wise, Armeen und Waffen Band 6 - Ritter und Rüstungen bei wehr & wissen Verlagsgesellschaft mbH * Tom Carhart, Battled and Campaingns in Vietnam 19-54-1984 bei Bison Books Corp, The Military Press * Trevor Absolon, Samurai Armour Volume 1 The Japanese Cuirass bei Osprey Publishing * U.S. Department of Defence, U.S. Army Survival, Evasion, and Recovery bei Skyhorse Publishing * Val Shilin & Charlie Cutshaw, Legends and Reality of the AK, A Behind-the-Scenes Look at the History, Design and Impact of the Kalashnikov bei Paladin Press * Vladimir Dolinek, Vladimir Francev und Jan Sach, Illustriertes Lexikon der Waffen im 1. und 2. Weltkrieg bei Dörfler im Nebel Verlag * W. H. B. Smith, Small Arms of the World The Basic Manual of Military Small Arms bei The Stackpole Company * Wendy Barnady, Biowaffen Die unsichtbare Gefahr bei Wilhelm Goldmann Verlag * Wolfgang Fleischer, Deutsche Kampfpanzer im Einsatz 1939-1945 bei Dörfler im Nebel Verlag * Wolfgang Hufnagl, Karabiner M1 bei Motorbuch Verlag * Wyant LaMont, The AK-47 Assault Rifle bei the Combat Bookshelf * , Die Jagt bei Garant Verlag Kategorie:Bücher